


Vivir Mi Vida

by Leonid42



Series: The Power of Music [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancer Lance, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, Singer Lance, Song fic, dancer hunk, everyone should have blue balls at this point, gang is all here, hispanic lance, it's implied - Freeform, keith curses in his brain so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonid42/pseuds/Leonid42
Summary: Keith can only deal with so much, and after the night alone with Lance, he's not sure where he is at. Things are calm, for the most part, but he still doesn't feel himself, and when he is dragged to watch Lance dance, he can't help but wonder what his feelings are really for. However, maybe it's enough to watch. Maybe Lance can even teach him.





	Vivir Mi Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, maybe one day I'll learn to post on a normal human schedule, but for now, here you all go. I don't know how much longer I will keep this up, but for now this part, unlike the other parts, will be two chapters, since we still need to see Lance and Keith dance. As always please leave Kudos and Comments if you like my stuff, and check out the rest of my works. Hopefully, I'll keep this up for a bit longer.  
> The song is Vivir Mi Vida by Marc Anthony  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXnjy5YlDwk

Weird. That’s the only way Keith could describe how he was feeling recently. Ever since the night he spent in the observatory with Lance, everything just seemed off to him. Like he sat in this invisible box by himself, and no matter what he did he couldn’t get out. No one had really caused it, and as best Keith guessed he had always been trapped behind those walls, he just never realized until Lance started digging his way through them they were there. Everything had been normal, it wasn’t like Lance interrogated him about their conversation, in fact besides a joke about how easily impressed Keith was, Lance had barely mentioned it. Keith wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or upset.

Lance had returned to his usual self, no longer holed up in his room or the observatory playing guitar all day. He still left his guitar in his room, saying to Allura, “The team was not ready to hear his siren song all the time”, but Keith began to wonder if he didn’t play as much for a more personal reason. Everything was back to normal, perfectly constant galactic battle normal. So why didn’t Keith feel normal? Perhaps it was the realization he was behind a wall, watching the world happen in front of him, yet never able to touch it. Perhaps it was the fact that Lance had been able to put a crack in the wall. Whatever it was, it was putting Keith on edge, which resulted in shorter replies, and longer nights in the training room. Shiro had tried to talk to him, obviously worried about his lack of sleep and appetite, but after a while, even Shiro gave up. It wasn’t until about a month later that Keith found his solution.

* * *

 

“Good work out there today Paladins, another successful mission for Voltron,” Allura said with a smile, congratulating all of them as they exited from their lions. Keith felt pretty good, not wonderful, but the adrenaline of battle was a medicine that always took away the pain of the unknown. However, with adrenaline came sweat, and that was not a wonderful medicine. Glancing over at Lance, Keith watched as he talked to Hunk, playfully leaning on his friend, and even grabbing Pidge to join in on their laughter. In that moment Keith was reminded why Lance and Hunk were such close friends as they both started ruffling Pidge’s hair, gaining their attention from the laptop they had previously been furiously typing on.

Before Keith could make his way out of the hanger, wanting to wash off his sweat and uncertain feelings, Allura motioned for Coran to step forward, all the paladins quieting down as Coran pulled up a picture of an alien race that reminded Keith vaguely of squirrels. “I know you all probably want to rest after the battle, but we have one more thing to attend to tonight.” Everyone groaned loudly, both Lance and Hunk dramatically sighing against each other, which earned a snicker from everyone, even Allura, who quickly stifled the laugh and coughed to get everyone’s attention again, “Yes I know, but this is very important. In three days we will be meeting up with the Nula council to discuss an agreement.”

“Yes,” Coran cut in, pulling at his mustache in thought as he thumbed through the pictures, stopping on one that looked to be the squirrel people dancing, or at least Keith thought it was dancing. “They are a very lively group, my father and I used to meet with them for an annual trip we took to hunt the barloo on their planet.” Keith glanced over toward Lance again, seeing his eyes light up at the picture, obviously thinking the same thing Keith was thinking. The treaty would involve dancing.

“As you all may have guessed already, they expect us to participate in the festival, this includes partaking in their traditional dance, as you all would know it, and Coran and I will be instructing you through the steps tonight.” Keith wanted nothing more to leave now, but looking back at the rest of the paladins, everyone seemed to still be attentive, but wary of what the night would entail. Well, except for Lance and Hunk, who absolutely looked ecstatic.

Lance stepped forward, his movements fluid, reminding Keith of a ballerina as he reached his hand out to Allura and bowed playfully, even throwing a wink up to her, “My lady, if you wanted to dance with me so bad, you could’ve just asked, didn’t have to create this whole scenario for it.”

Allura glared at Lance’s hand, peeved at his playfulness, but Keith could see beneath her mask of annoyance, her brain was already filing away Lance’s fluidity, and the usefulness of it for later. “Lance,” she said warningly, earning her a carefree laugh from Lance, who straightened up, a smile gracing his lips.

Keith felt his whole body heat up.

“Just kidding ‘lura, Hunk over there is my dance partner, I wouldn’t trade that big guy for the world”

Keith was fucked, why did Lance already know who his dance partner was? Why did it seem like Lance had done something like this before? Keith knew Lance could dance, but he didn’t mean….

“Yeah” Hunk laughed, walking closer to Lance, so he could grip Lance’s hand, twirling him around playfully and dipping him low, “Lance and I used to spend the summers doing dance competitions for a little extra pocket cash, and after a while we got good.”

They were good? Keith felt cold. He was fucked. He was fucked.

Allura beamed, relief evident on her face with the knowledge that Coran and her only had to teach three people, “Perfect, you two can show us what you know then, and we can work off that”

Keith was fucked.

“You two may even be able to help teach the other three” Coran chimed in, glancing over to Shiro, Pidge, and Keith. Keith felt his body still as Lance looked over his shoulder playfully, smiling at him with a big toothy grin.

Keith contemplated just clawing his legs off, then he wouldn’t have to dance. However, when he glanced over at Pidge and Shiro, who both looked equally against the idea of learning to dance for something, Keith felt a little bit better about the whole situation. At least if he had to suffer, so did Shiro.

“You ready buddy, shake off those dancing shoes, we have an audience” Lance laughed, pushing Hunk forward as Allura and Coran led the way, Hunk joining in with his laughter as the two started to plot quietly amongst themselves.

Keith thought in that moment about darting away, maybe finding some alcove of the castle where he couldn’t be found, and by the frantic eyes of both Shiro and Pidge, it looked like he wasn’t the only one. Keith knew from experience that Shiro couldn’t dance. Shiro prided himself on how fit he kept himself, and how he was able to use his size to his advantage, but that left little room for grace. So, even at the garrison balls they had back on earth, Shiro could usually be found hanging off to the side, trying desperately to stay away from the dancefloor. Pidge, on the other hand, Keith wasn’t sure about. They seemed to be graceful in their own right, but more from a combat standpoint. Vaguely Keith wondered if Pidge would be able to transpose that grace in their head, but after another glance at them looking between Allura and the door, Keith doubted it. As for Keith himself, well, he knew he could keep a beat at least, but he wasn’t sure how he could even be close to Lance with how weird he had been feeling lately.

“Don’t any of you dare think of running away” Allura called from the hallway, her voice sweet, but Keith was only more scared of that because just below that sweetness was a sour not even the bravest could handle.

Shiro sighed, taking the initiative and grabbing both Keith and Pidge, dragging them down the hall to where Allura was leading them. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

Perhaps Lance wasn’t even that good, what if he was just showing off?

* * *

 

“Alright Paladins, now Coran and I will show you a video taken during the last treaty between the Paladins of Voltron and the Nula so you may see the traditional dance” Allura said, motioning over to Coran who was near the controls. All of them had made their way to the large ballroom, Keith following near the back and taking note of how empty it looked since the last time he had been here. Since the party, where he spent most of the time goofing off with Hunk, Keith had stayed away from this area like the plague, every part of it bringing back memories he wanted nothing more to bury deep away. Too much happened that night.

Everyone was situated around, Lance and Hunk leaning against each other and waiting for the video to start, their voices a hush as they started to plan out what they would be doing later for their dance. Pidge had put away their computer and was sitting near the two, obviously happy to hear them talk about something Keith could only guess Pidge knew minimal about. However, even with minimal knowledge, their face was alight with the same intrigue Keith saw when they started an especially complex problem. Shiro was leaning up against the back wall, doing what he did best when dancing was involved, which was stay in the shadows. Keith himself was leaning against the wall closest to the door, not exactly staying out of sight, but still away from the rest of the group. It wasn’t that Keith was opposed to dancing, he was just opposed to seeing the boy of his growing affections further embedding himself in his heart. With a triumphant noise, Coran began the clip, music that Keith had never heard before echoing from speakers he could not see. As Keith watched the bodies on the screen move with each other fluidly to the music he realized two things, one that some of the notes sounded wrong, meaning either they had more notes in their culture than humans, or that their method of hearing was either lesser or greater than his own. The other thing Keith realized, as he watched one of the paladin’s grip onto one of the Nula was-

“It’s ballroom dancing” Lance cut in, speaking what Keith had in mind, and with a quick glance around what everyone else (except Allura and Coran) were thinking. Allura scrunched up her nose in annoyance, upset the video was cut off, but also intrigued that all the paladins seemed to know the type of dance. However, before she could comment, both Hunk and Lance stood up, walking toward the video and scrutinizing it almost playfully, but after watching both of them (Lance in particular) Keith knew that they had thought of something important. “Well Princess, this is impressive but uhhh….”

“What, this is the traditional dance, and what you will be learning now if we could-“ Allura began, but her voice tapered off as Lance and Hunk shared a look between them of disbelief. “Alright, what is it, you two are acting strange.”

“No disrespect Princess” Hunk responded, looking between her and the video again before furthering the discussion, “but, well, when was this video taken?”  
“Well at the last conference between the Nula” Coran cut in, proudly pulling at his mustache.

“So, a hundred years ago” Lance finished, watching in amusement as a wave of emotions rolled over Allura and Coran’s faces. “Listen, not to say this isn’t impressive, it is, but something tells me that in a hundred years things may have changed a little bit. Is there any way you can access a more recent video of the dance?”

Pidge, who had been quiet since the beginning, suddenly jumped up, their face alight in brimming ideas and ploys. Keith, having been startled by Pidge, quickly sheathed his knife, glancing around quickly to make sure no one saw his surprise. Only Shiro, but his hand was glowing a moment ago, so Keith figured he was fine. “Are there any logs in their databases of these festivals?”

“Well,” Coran said in thought, turning back toward the computer as he typed in something Keith couldn’t read since Altean was still just random squiggles to him. If it had been Klingon perhaps Keith would’ve been more helpful, but his love for Star Trek didn’t seem to help in this particular situation. “They do have logs from nearly every single festival back when Altea would participate, and it indicates here that we have access to their intel, though very limited.” Coran finished, the realization of Pidge’s plan showing mixed emotions across his mustached face. Keith knew Coran didn’t really like hacking into ally computers but watching his mustache move about his face like a caterpillar as he contemplated his feelings toward the choice was too funny not to enjoy.

“Perfect”

* * *

 

“Well Lance, you were right,” Allura said in defeat, glancing over toward Lance and Hunk as the newly found footage finished. Thanks to Pidge’s quick work they were able to hack into more recent footage, allowing them to find what would probably be danced at the upcoming event. Keith was still rooted to the wall closest to the door, his body stock still as his eyes slowly drifted toward where Lance and Hunk were standing. His body felt cold, mind a jello mess as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen on the screen, and the implications it meant for the dance lessons.

“Hunk. Buddy” Lance breathed out, his voice almost lost to Keith’s ears, yet still, the shock of hearing it again was like a jolt of electricity.

“I know man, I know,” Hunk responded, disbelief evident on his face, and as Hunk looked toward Lance, Keith noticed that they seemed to be mirroring each other’s expressions.

“Salsa” they both yelled loudly, dancing about each other in a weird mocking of ring around the rosy, but since they were so big and not trying to be graceful the two-kept knocking into each other and laughing, their excitement was almost intoxicating, and as Keith held back his own enjoyment, he could see the others around the room were having just as much fun simply watching Hunk and Lance have their own fun.

Ever the practical one, Allura cut in, pushing her confusion and laughter from their antics down as she spoke in the tone of voice that got shit done. “What is Salsa? Is that an earth dance?”

“No, it is a type of dip, Princess” Coran provided happily, obviously proud of his knowledge gathered from computers, and probably Lance.

Lance turned quickly, arm still linked with Hunk’s as he began talking, face beaming with such happiness that Keith wondered if Allura was getting a sunburn just from it being directed at her, “No, no. Salsa is that dance, well close to that dance, and Hunk and I have spent years learning it. Although technically it is also a dip.”

Hunk also cut in, his face alight in sunshine that reminded Keith of the times he had talked about Shay or the cooking from earth. “We are perfect for this job Princess; just give us the floor and we can show you what we’ve got.”

Keith watched Allura carefully, his body tensed up in anticipation as he could visibly see her working through the pros and cons of the current situation. Allura in that way was like an open book, her thoughts, and worries visible across her cheeks and forehead that creased with each contemplation. She was worried about breaking from something she knew, because as Keith could guess she used to dance in these festivals with her people, so he could understand why she would be hesitant. Allowing Lance and Hunk to take over would admit two things, one that her people and tradition really were gone, and that she was not the one fit to teach a tradition she once was a part of. Allura finally relented, sighing so deeply her shoulders fell in a gesture of defeat. “Alright, what do you need?”

“Pidge” Lance called, throwing his phone like object to them, “You know what to do, I’ll tell you the song when we are ready.” Pidge nodded in response, fiddling with the various controls on the monitor in front of them until they were finally able to dock the phone into the controls, bringing up a very extensive playlist of music Keith had never heard of.

“How did you do that?” Coran cut in, motioning to the device and the music that had been pulled up, earning a very smug grin from Pidge. As they began to explain their process Keith let his eyes wander back over toward Lance, who at the moment was stretching out his legs carefully while talking to Hunk, their conversation so quiet only they themselves could hear it.

Keith was scared, and he did the only rational thing he could think of when scared and couldn’t escape: Go bother Shiro.

“You know parties usually happen in the center, not along the edges,” Keith said playfully as he walked to where Shiro was still pressed up against the wall, already feeling better as he could see the annoyance of being pointed out yank at Shiro’s face. For all that patience, he was so easy to rile up.

“I’m just monitoring, someone needs to be ready in case we are attacked, or someone gets hurt dancing,” Shiro said defensively, his body pressing even closer to the wall in a small act of defense. Keith laughed lightly, about to retort but lost the words when he saw Hunk twist Lance around gracefully, followed by Lance dipping down low, his body bent in a beautiful arc that pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal a sliver of skin that was just as tan as the rest of him. Keith felt his anxiousness return fast, but when Lance and Hunk erupted in laughter after the move, Keith near about died on the spot. “Looks like I’m not the only one staying away from the party” Shiro cut in, disrupting Keith’s thoughts as he turned quickly to Shiro, cheeks dusted in a light pink of embarrassment.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Yeah alright, whatever you say,” Shiro said with a smug smile, looking back at the center of the room as Lance and Hunk finally set up in the middle. Keith stared at Shiro for another moment, unsure what to do now that Shiro had figured something was up, but after a moment he too turned his head to face the center, watching Lance motion for Allura to take a seat off to the side.

“Alright Princess, prepare to be dazzled,” Lance said with a bow, earning him a playful eye roll, but Keith could see the sparkle of amusement present in her irises. “Pidge, if you would, the last song on the third playlist.”

Pidge grumbled, thumbing through the various playlists for the one Lance wanted, “You know this would be easier if you just told me the name.”

“Now that’s no fun, is it?” Lance asked playfully. Pidge moved through the songs a little longer, but finally, with an “aha” and a click of a track Keith did not know, music flooded the room with crescendos staccatos that Lance began to mimic in his movements.

  _Voy a re_ _ír, voy a bailar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Voy a re_ _ír, voy a gozar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

Keith had seen Lance dance a few times, each time was mesmerizing, but watching him and Hunk dance together was jaw-dropping. Lance had always reminded Keith of the ocean, ever turbulent and moving with a flow and beat that only he seemed able to capture. Alternatively, Keith often thought of Hunk as the rock that seemed to ground that ocean, yet unlike rocks that the water crashed up against to create large waves, Hunk was similar to the rivers that coursed into the ocean, feeding the ever-turbulent waters to craft the inviting waves. As Lance shook his hips and stepped toward Hunk, Hunk easily reached out to him, gripping his outstretched hand with his own. His body rhythmically moved Lance about his body, swaying to the beat with just as much grace as Lance possessed.

Keith was a bit jealous.

_Voy a re_ _ír (eso), voy a bailar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Voy a re_ _ír, voy a gozar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

They melded well together, where one lacked the other picked up, and to see them work so perfectly together seemed to be a gift itself. Lance would sway in Hunk’s grasp, and Hunk would move him about, gripping his hips with his own hands, moving the two back and forth perfectly with the percussion-driven beat. Keith was enchanted, and for once his complex emotions died down. Lance was amazing, and this is what made him realize that time and time again. These skills were not to show off, and for all Lance’s grandeur, Keith knew he was not doing this to show off to Allura, or Shiro, or anyone. He was doing it because as he shimmied with Hunk in time, their feet stepping about each other perfectly, their faces were alight with mirth and enjoyment. He was doing it because dancing was something he enjoyed.

_A veces llega la lluvia_

_Para limpiar las herdias_

_A veces solo una gota_

_Puede vencer la sequ_ _ía_

As the two continued to swirl about each other rhythmically, Keith found himself memorizing Hunk’s movements carefully, how he gripped Lance’s hand, how he moved about the slender boy, even how he stepped his feet around him. He wanted to be in Hunk’s spot and his previous nervousness about having Lance teach him washed away with the chaotic current of Lance’s smile. He would stumble, trip, and make a fool of himself if it meant he could see that smile pointed at him, even for a moment.

_Y para qu_ _é llorar, pa’ qu_ _é_

_Si duele una pena, se olvida_

_Y para qué sufrir, pa’ qué_

_Si así es la vida, hay que vivirla, la la lé_

Keith from the corner of his eyesight saw Shiro humming along to the song, foot tapping a little offbeat, but to even have Shiro show any emotion but awkwardness when music was involved amazed Keith immensely. Hunk and Lance may be able to do the impossible, have Shiro dance, and all they had to do was be themselves. Keith took a quick look around at the others as well, seeing Coran attempting to mimic their movements in the corner, although with a laugh Keith realized he was trying to mimic both Lance and Hunk at the same time. Pidge was watching diligently, their analytical brain probably trying to pull apart a rhythm or a sequence to work from, but Keith also noticed their fingers seeming to unconsciously tap along with the beat. Allura, who was still seated, looked the most intense of everyone. Her eyes stared carefully at ever sway of Hunk and Lance’s hips, every change of hands, and every twist around each other. She obviously did not want to be upstaged, and Keith wondered for a moment if she felt a sense of competition over this. He wouldn’t be surprised if she did, but even as she stared intensely she looked utterly impressed, enchanted by how easily the two worked together.

_Voy a re_ _ír, voy a bailar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Voy a re_ _ír, voy a gozar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Eso!_

Keith was in love. Up until this point, he could’ve played it off as lust, or just a weird infatuation, but as Lance clapped along with the song, his voice singing along with it playfully while Hunk moved about him in an echo of Lance’s previous steps, Keith felt nothing but adoration. He wanted to see that smile looking at him every day; he wanted to wake up to the sunshine coming in through the window and the sunshine of Lance’s face warming him better than any heater or blanket could. He wanted to dance with Lance leisurely in a living room, their movement relaxed and playful, bumping into furniture here and there, but not caring because they were staring at each other too much. He wanted, he wanted…..

_Voy a re_ _ír, voy a bailar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Voy a re_ _ír, voy a gozar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

Keith’s brain snapped back to the present suddenly when the song ended, and Lance’s mirthfully eyes locked onto his own, sending his body into a frozen state. His feet were glued to the ground, held there by some spell Keith couldn’t understand, that Lance seemed to have no idea he could cast. It was amazing the power one person had over him.

“My word, Hunk, Lance, that was amazing! You two are phenomenal” Allura gushed, standing up and walking toward the two, her composure forgotten for a moment as the pure excitement of their dancing overtook her responsibility focused brain. Keith couldn’t blame her. “Now, we need to split up, how do you two want to do it?”

“Perhaps I should take the people who will be dancing the smaller person’s part, that way they can work with me hands on, and Lance should take the bigger person’s, so Allura and Pidge come with me, and Shiro, Coran, and Keith go with Lance” Hunk explained, looking to Lance in confirmation, and receiving a shrug of indifference in return.

For a moment, Keith stared at Hunk in surprise, unsure what was going on, but suddenly Hunk’s eyes snapped to Keith and winked, smiling too sweetly when Keith blushed in sudden realization. Maybe his emotions weren’t as hidden as he hoped they were.

* * *

 

“Alright Mullet, it’s just you and me, better impress me,” Lance said playfully, wiping off the sweat that had beaded on his forehead from working with Shiro. Hunk had finished with Allura and Pidge ages ago, the two picking it up well enough, and even though they were nowhere near as graceful as Lance, they moved well, only taking a bit to learn how to move the way Hunk explained. Lance, however, seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick. Lance was a good teacher, he instructions well placed and easy to follow, it was just Coran and Shiro, who he had already worked with, were hard to teach. Coran had kept trying to do what Lance was doing, moving about in almost a mimicked fashion, and so it had taken Lance awhile to get Coran to lead the dance as the bigger person would, and allow Lance to dance around him. After about the 10th time Coran finally got it, and was shimmying with Lance easily, his movements still weirdly outlandish, but fun to watch. Shiro had been a whole different story altogether. While Shiro was more willing to learn than Keith had ever seen before, that was still not that much compared to other people, but surprisingly Lance was patient and willing to put in the effort. They had been the longest, working for almost an hour just on trying to get Shiro to step on the beat, but after numerous songs, a few dampened towels, and Lance almost kicking Shiro for stepping on his feet so many times, the two moved fluidly, Shiro finally learning to just let go and follow the rhythm.

If someone had told Keith that he would’ve been flying a magical lion in space, and Shiro would learn to dance, he would’ve believed the first one sooner, yet Lance had managed the impossible. After they had finished Shiro took his leave, obviously wanting to go scrub off his sweat, but Keith also saw the slight smile Shiro was sporting, meaning Lance would probably be working with Shiro on more dancing in the future if Shiro could push himself to keep going.

Which left Keith and Lance, alone in the dance hall, the music on shuffle, but turned down since Lance had just finished talking with Shiro about something.

“This will be one thing you can’t beat me at,” Lance said with a laugh, walking over to shuffle through the songs and pick one he liked.

“Careful, I may take that as a challenge” Keith quipped back, earning him a very airy laugh that embedded itself in his thoughts. “Now are you going to help me, or keeping thumbing through music, because it takes two to tango”

“But this is Salsa,” Lance said, throwing a smile over to Keith, obviously happy with his own joke. Keith scoffed and looked away, trying to hide the chuckle that came with Lance’s joke. “Alright, here we go, try not to trip.”

“I will try my best.”


End file.
